Dylian Feralador
Dylian Feralador Dylian Feralador is a character created and controlled by Evanist. He is a boy of 13 years of age, who studies in the night class. In his human form, he is of normal height for a person, with light skin (*wink*). Has light blond hair, with a rather short cut and brown eyes. He has a scar on his leg. He wears green cloths and gray pants. In half dragon form, he will stay at the same height, but his skin will be covered with white scales and his eyes will be of a green shade with yellow iris. He will have a white tail and white wings. His hands will have claws. Powers & Abilities Very smart, very fast acting, with some resistance. Healing powers and telekinesis History Dylian never knew who his parents were. The only thing he knew is that he was left at an orphanage when he was just a baby. The owners of the orphanage did not know how he got to their doorstep that fateful night. It was rainy day when someone knocked on the door. The rest, well, let’s say it was quick to understand what happened. The owner took care of Dylian like a normal orphan in his building, but he was not a normal orphan… No one wanted to take Dylian to their home, feeling like something was different from him.At the age of 7, the owner of the orphanage was sick. So sick that he could not get up. He was dying, he knew it, and he knew that he did not have for long. It was cancer, and it was gaining over his entire body. Dylian was very close to the owner, and seeing him suffer like that was unbearable for him. He walked to him, slowly. Suddenly, he felt energy all over his body. Light was blinding everyone in the room. Dylian, though, could see perfectly. His eyes were of a green and yellow color. He put his hand on the owner, giving him huge healing waves. After the light stop, Dylian was on the floor, taking deep breaths, his eyes back to normal. The owner was feeling much better, but did not know what happened. After that incident, the owner stayed close to Dylian, wondering if his powers would show up again after that. They were like father and son now, but the owner was still wondering how, and why he was saved, though it took a long time before getting any sign of power from Dylian. At the age of 13, Dylian started to be able to control the old energy that was in his body. Some of the kids that got hurt had their wounds healed by him. He was rather liked in the orphanage. He even started to be able to talk from a distance into other peoples mind. That is when the owner decided to send Dylian to the Half Moon academy, sensing the great potential that he had. Luggage A gun blade, a pack of bandages, some patched leather armor, some healing potions. Category:Characters Category:Inactive